Different Story
by NoblesseRaizel
Summary: What if Minato was Narutos dad, but never knew? What if Naruto was born an Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously Masashi Kishimoto does.**

 **My second Fanfiction, but first Naruto fanfic so don't judge…too hard**

Chapter 1: Prelude

The Third Great Ninja War

The long period of fighting had ended thanks to the sacrifice of countless shinobi.

And at the same time, there were famous heroes born. And their legends were left to be passed down from generation to generation

One such legend could be found in the heart of Konoha seated at his favourite restaurant Ichiraku Ramen.

The legend we now find sitting at the restaurant is Minato Namikaze. The very soon to be Fourth Hokage.

Minato was an orphan of war, whose parents died during the second war. His mother was just an average chunin level shinobi while his father was a Jonin of the Hyuga clan, a branch family member. He mostly lived with his mother outside of the clan's boarders, while being of a branch family, born impure, and out of wedlock, Minato was never allowed to carry the name of the Hyuga nor their symbol. When he came of age he was tested by the clan, to see if he possessed the Byakugan. He did not, but his vision was still beyond average, taking his mother's name, Namikaze, Minato set out to make something of himself.

During the war he had earned the nick name 'Yellow Flash' thanks to a teleportation technique he mastered, created by the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju. Moving at such speeds were of little consequence to him, because of his over developed eyesight.

Trained by Jiraiya one of Konoha's Legendary Sannin, who was a student of the third Hokage himself. Minato quickly gained the favour of every shinobi in the village, and was now chosen to take the seat from Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage.

It was night time but Konoha was still as busy as ever, this was only natural since a great war had just ended and there was much to do. Strengthening their defences, tending to the injured, checking inventory, and rebuilding. Overall it was a busy time for Konoha.

Minato stared at his bowl of ramen sombrely, slowly pushing his noodles back and forth not bothering to eat. The reason for his sad demeanour went by the name of Kushina Uzumaki, his best friend.

Ever since the academy he had a huge crush on her. She wasn't the most feminine girl, nor the smartest or most skilled, but she was tough, unmoving and never gave up in the face of adversity, a quality he admired. Also the fact that her red hair made her standout, most found it funny but to him it was the loveliest shade of red.

Unfortunately for him, as well as everyone on the planet, just because you like someone doesn't mean they automatically like you back. Not that he ever found out anyways, because before he could work up the courage to ask out his best friend, war broke out. And pretty soon they were both called out to different ends of the battle field.

Once the war had ended she was constantly sent on missions, and when she was in the village she was too tired to talk or hangout. Minato being the next in line to govern the village was always kept in the walls and always busy. He just couldn't find the right moment, life sucked.

Stirring his now cold noodles back and forth in depression he failed to notice a figure appear behind him, and slap him upside the head.

"Namikaze-san your mood is ruining this shops warm atmosphere" Came a calm voice "Please stop" the stranger continued while taking a seat.

Glancing sideways Minato gave the person a deadpan look "Thanks I guess I'll just stop being depressed now Naori-san"

"You're welcome" the now named Naori replied

Both sat in silence for 10 second before chuckling lightly

Her name was Naori Uchiha. And she was Minatos personal Anbu guard, code name Owl. She was an old friend of Minatos from the academy days, and being an exceptionally skilled uchiha and old classmate she was chosen as his guard.

Minato at times found it annoying to have his every move monitored, but soon got used to having her shadowing him.

Naori had long wavy purple hair, and cropped bangs that hung over her Konohagakure forhead protector. She also wore the standard mantle of the Uchiha clan with the crest emblazoned on the back.

Right now she was off duty so the blond male couldn't help but wonder why she would be here. I mean, shadowing the same person almost every day would be annoying and being off duty she would have better things to do.

"You're wondering why I'm here and not somewhere partying or getting some sleep aren't you?" She questioned

Minatos eyes widened slightly before he remembered that this was an Anbu. A highly skilled ninja, of course she could guess his train of thoughts, considering the situation they were in.

"Umm…maybe" Minato said slowly

"Well you looked like you could use some company." She answered "You ok?" She asked

"Not really. The war just ended and losing one student on the battle field was… somewhat expected but just recently I lost my second student" Minato said sadly "I'm Always busy sitting in on meetings about village matters, and my best friend doesn't even have time to talk anymore."

"You mean Kushina? You finally going to grow a backbone and ask her out?" The purpleuett woman asked jokingly

Once again Minatos eyes widened in surprise

"Oh please don't act surprised" She said brushing off his look "I think everyone in this whole village knows about your infatuation with her."

The future Hokage stared down at his noodles while changing different shades of red "Is it really that obvious?" He asked her

The Uchiha chuckled "Everyone's been placing bets on you two even since before the war."

Minato hid his face in his palm "How can I call myself a ninja if everyone can see through me so easily"

"No need to be embarrassed Lord 4th we all have our weaknesses" said the Naori "Why don't I take you out for a drink? It seems we could both use one" the uchiha asked

Minato observed his now cold bowl of noodles for a second before nodding his head "Yeah sounds good. Not like me to be wallowing in self-pity"

"True it's unbecoming of a Hokage" Naori said smiling. Standing up she led Minato across to the other end of the village

 **The Shushu-ya (Restaurant/Pub)**

"The Shushu-ya?" The male questioned "This place seems vaguely familiar"

Following behind Naori, Minato entered the Pub/Restaurant. The place was packed with people, he and his friend could barely find decent seats.

While looking around Minatos ears caught two rather familiar voices

"I swear! The caterpillar was this huge! And grandma Shima just boiled it with soup, threw in some worms that looked like noodles and expected me to eat it!"

"Ha that's nothing! You ever try Shizunes cooking! Her foods half the reason I'm still in debt, I gotta order out every time we check into an Inn, because she burns everything!"

"Tsunade-sama please keep your voice down. And there's nothing wrong with my cooking!"

"Ahh my cute little apprentice. You may be a skilled ninja but, you have no cooking skills! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Turning around Minato caught sight of his sensei Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, and his team mate Tsunade Senju the greatest medical shinobi in the world, as well as her apprentice Shizune, and their pet pig Tonton

" _Oh that's why this place seemed familiar, this is where sensei and Tsunade-san come to get drunk"_ Minato thought with a massive sweat drop appearing over his head as he watched two legendary and respected figures in Konoha, drink sake straight from the bottle.

"OH! Minato!" Jiraiya shouted from across the room, gaining everyone's attention.

"Come take a seat gaki!" Yelled out Tsunade as she waved a bottle in the air

Embarrassed Minato grabbed Naori's hand both surprising and dragging her towards his sensei's booth while waving awkwardly to people trying to greeting him.

Reaching the two drunk heads, Minato and Naori took seats next to Shizune, opposite Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Minato my boy! What are you doing here? And who's your pretty friend" His sensei spoke while stuffing his face with grilled fish.

"Finally got yourself a girlfriend gaki?! About time!" the blond sannin said out loud

Both Naori and Minato made eye contact before looking away and blushing slightly

"I-it's n-not like that sensei" Minato stuttered "She's my ward"

"Ward? I didn't know the great 4th Hokage was a child who needed a guardian" Tsunade said while taking a swing of her sake bottle

"The village elder assigned you a body guard?" The sage questioned "She must be more than capable than, if she was assigned to you" He leaned forward looking the woman straight in the eye with a small glare "What makes you good enough to watch the kids back"

Naori's eyes didn't falter as she returned the sannins gaze "Lord 3rd thought I was good enough. Don't question his choices" She replied calmly

Both glared at each other for a few seconds before Jiraiya burst out in laughter "I like her kid" he said before finishing a cup sake

Minato face palmed at his sensei's attitude

"Jiraiya of the sannin. You Wrote The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" Naori question the elderly man

"Oh you're familiar with my work eh?" The sannin said proudly puffing out his chest

Naori gave him a bored expression "Not ALL your work just the one. I thought I was a great book one of my favourites, I sometimes reread it when I'm off duty"

"Gahahahahahaha ReallY? Oh I really like her now gaki, don't go breaking up with her, any woman who enjoys my books is a keeper" The old man spoke drunkenly while taking another swing at his bottle.

Ignoring him the small girl to her right decided to make her presence known

"Hello. I'm Shizune nice to meet you" the black haired girl next to Naori spoke up, introducing herself "And this is Tonton" She said holding up her small pig, who oink at her.

The Anbu woman smiled and shook her hand "Hey Shizune-san. Naori, Uchiha Naori" She introduced herself back

"An Uchiha huh?" Tsunade said to herself "So what are you two doing out?" she asked

"Well Hokage-sama here, looked like he needed a few drinks, so decided to take him out for a few" The uchiha replied

"Actually I was just fine" Minato retorted

"Fine? You call ordering bowls of ramen and watching them grown cold fine?" Naori shot back

Jiraiya chuckled "You still depressed over that Kushina girl?"

"Kushina? That red haired tomboy?" Tsunade asked

"Yep, Minato here keeps trying to confess but the op – "

"OK LETS NOT TALK ABOUT THAT!" Minato shouted, stopping their conversation mid-way. His face looking very flustered. "We came here to drink didn't we?"

Stealing one of Tsunade and Jiraiyas sake bottles Minato gulped down the entire thing. Making both Sannins proud, a black haired girl, and pig sweat drop and earning a smile from his Uchiha body guard.

"Now that's the spirit gaki!" Jiraiya said before he ordered another round for everyone on the table

The next few hours passed by like a blur as the 4 talked. Shizune and Tonton just sat quietly, as they observing the intoxicated adults discuss various topics, switching back and forth from what came to mind in relation to Konoha, and just about anything in general. Not much would be remembered that night due to everyone's continuous alcohol consumption.

Standing up the young medical apprentice decided her master had had enough, so she bowed and bid the three adults good night before dragging her Master back to their hotel room for the night. While dragging her back, Tsunade kept clinging to the bar doors not wanting to leave this heaven. It was even better drinking here tonight because Jiraiya bought all the round thanks to his stupid perverted book Make out Paradise. And hey what was better than free drinks and food for the alcoholic gambler.

After the 5 hour mark Jiraiya passed out smashed on the table, with dribbles of saliva leaking out the corner of his mouth. Naori and Minato continued to talk with one another, while taking short glances at the aged Shinobi to laugh and giggles at his position.

After a another hour of talking and drinking, their plutonic jabber turned to flirting

"Y'you know Minato-san, back at the academy… I used to have the biggest crush…. on you" She slurred "I mean who… didn't have a crush on you. But you always seemed to have eyes on Kushina"

Minato snickered lightly "Well Y'know I'm honoured Naori." Looking down at his cup Minato started to feel down again at hearing his best friend's name

Naori chuckled "Sorry for bring her up." Pouring him another cup of sake

"No it's… ok, I-it's my fault really" he said with a hiccup "I… should've j-just maned up and asked her" He slurred

"Y'know you uh… stutter when you're hammered" His female friend spoke out. "Well hurry and finish that cup. Stop thinking about your friend for… one night ok."

The two continued to flirt back and forth till Naori unexpectedly said "You know its… getting… late Mina, and the pub is st*hiccup* starting to thin out. Waaaanna take this party back to my room?"

"Don't y-you l-live in th*hiccup* Uchiha compound?" Minato questioned

"Yourrr placccce… tha-than" The Uchiha slurred "But... I ont think I'm sober enough to walk"

Minato flashed her a toothy grin, before he grabbed two bottles and the Uchiha before they both vanished in a yellow and purple flash. Jiraiya still passed out, let out a few lecherous giggles, from a probably perverted dream he was having. He would later be thrown out on the streets, 30 minutes after being left behind.

Once inside Minatos apartment both started to drunkenly undress each other, not letting a single moment go to waste. Passion took over as moaning, and giggling sounds could be heard in the future Hokages apartment till the early AM.

 **Noon Next day (Minatos Apartment)**

The sun was already hanging high in the sky, and everyone in the village were already going about their daily lives. Naori slowly woke up while feeling a massive head ache from her massive hangover, she didn't bother opening her eyes because of the piercing bright light she knew was waiting to gouge out her eyes.

" _Mmmmmmm"_ She thought holding her head " _Damn, last time I ever drink that much"_

Opening her eyes, she slowly rubbed them trying to get rid of the blurriness. After a minute or so she realised she was naked. Looking around she felt her bed move and noticed a blond man next to her " _oh gawd no"_

" _Please don't be naked, please don't be naked, please don't be naked"_ She thought furiously whilelifting up the sheets, she now saw that he wasn't only naked, 'he' was Minato Namikaze.

" _Ahh how much more unprofessional can this get"_ Slowly getting up she looked around for her clothes, trying to get out before he woke up.

Picking up her clothes sluggishly she quickly tried to make her way over to the front door where she could disappear into the streets, however before she could reach the door she slipped on a sake bottle, falling backwards onto the floor.

"Owwwwe _!"_ she thought out loud " _fuck me!"_

After a moment Minato groaned as he slowly sat up on his side of the bad, holding his head in pain "Ooooh Woah! What did I drink last night" Opening his eyes slowly he blinked several times before noticing his female Uchiha friend on the floor

"Naori?" Minato questioned as the purple haired woman got up slowly

Looking down he now noticed he was naked and in his apartment. Quickly analysing the situation, realization than hit him hard like Gamabunta being dropped over his small body. The blond haired man's face than turned bright red before he pulled the sheets up higher

"D-di-did we ummm…" The man stuttered while pointing furiously back and forth

The woman laughed lightly "Oh don't be a prude, we're both adults… but yes we did" She answered with a straight face

Putting on her clothes Naori made her way over to the bathroom to freshen up. She then made her way towards the door

"Umm…Minato…This never happened ok." She said

Minato just dumbly nodded his head, as he watched her close the door.

 **Later That Day**

Walking around Konoha, Minato unconsciously arrived at The Shushu-ya, the pub he was at last night. Walking by it, he noticed his sensei sleeping next to the trash.

"Sensei?" he asked nudging the sage awake "You ok?"

After a loud groaning the man got up and dusted himself off "Minato? Uuhhhh… what time is it?"

"It's 3 in the afternoon sensei" the blond man answered

"Ga! I need some coffee" said the white haired sage

Making their way to a coffee shop both man proceeded to order 10 cups each, and an hour later after several cups of coffee and both student and teacher had successfully sobered up.

Since today was Saturday Minato decided to just skip any duties he had today and hang out with his teacher. Both spent the remainder of the day chilling in the park still finishing off their large order of coffee, or in Jiraiyas case coffee and whiskey. Turning to Minato, Jiraiya notice that his apprentice seemed to be in a really good mood. Thinking it had something to do with last night he grin perversely at his student

"So things go well with that cute Anbu last night gaki? It probably did since I know you wouldn't leave a poor old man out on the street alone unless you got some" The sage questioned with a large smile

"W-well…you uh y-you see, the thing i-is..." Minato stuttered nervously as he tried to think up an excuse

Jiraiya slapped Minatos back

"No need to defend yourself kid" Jiraiya than gave him the thumbs up "I've never been more proud of you in my life. So you finally given up on Kushina?"

Minato hung his head "Oh no" he said running a hand through his hair "How do I explain this to her"

The Toad summoner heard him grow worried, but instead of feeling his student's sympathy he burst out laughing his head off.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ki-kid you HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !You're so damn HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nobal HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The sannin laughed so hard he clenched his sides. Minato hid his face in both hands feeling really embarrassed.

After a good solid 2 minutes the sannin calmed down

"Oh man you're something else you know that kid. You haven't even asked or 'been' with her yet and you're worried about how you'll explain it to her." Jiraiya spoke

Lifting his head up Minato stared at the evening sky turning orange

"I know its stupid sensei but. She's Kushina. She's my best friend and I've never imagined myself being with anyone else except for her. I guess its just one-sided love on my part huh" Minato said with a sigh

"One-sided… She's lost a lot Minato. Being taken to a foreign village to be made a jinchuriki, losing her whole village. If you're really serious about her than man up and do something" Jiraiya said looking up enjoying the brilliant evening colours.

"But… what if she doesn't feel the same way sensei. I don't want to create an awkward mess" Minato said feeling unsure

"You shouldn't care about such little things! If things don't go right, than the best thing you can do is surround her with love and pray for her happiness! That's all guys like us can really do" finished the sannin

Closing his eyes Minato thought over his sensei's words "I understand sensei."

Opening his eyes Minato faced his teacher "How about a little bet jiraiya-sensei?" he said catching Jiraiyas attention. "No more beating around the bush, no more excuses when Kushina returns I'll go for it. But you have to promise me you'll do the same with Tsunade that was her you were unconsciously talking about right?"

The white haired man nearly fell over backwards hearing his student's idea

"OI OI OI wait just a minute gaki! How the hell did we get to me asking Tsunade out?" He said waving his arms in front of him "Besides I've already tried her and she's made it quite clear that she's not interest"

Minato laughed at his sensei's reaction

"She made it clear that she just doesn't wanna have sex. Maybe try asking her out properly instead of looking at her breast all the time"

"You can't ask the wind not to blow, or the clouds not to rain. Or – "

"I get it sensei" Minato said brushing his analogies away "Just saying if I have to man up, than you do to, can't have the student surpassing the master in everything now can we?"

"Oh and in what way have you surpassed me? You're still a decade too early to fight me on even ground gaki"

"Hehe just saying sensei. So deal?"

"Hmmmm Ok ok I'll humour you. But if you can't do it, I get all the details on what you and that lovely Uchiha lady were up to last night for my new book" Jiraiya said ginning creepily at his student

Minato could only chuckled at his sensei's antics

 **2 Month Later**

Naori sat alone in her house within the clan compound deep in thought.

A month ago she had begun to experience nausea and vomiting, and her concentration during missions weren't the best as well. So she went to the doctors to find out what was wrong with her. She was expecting a lot of different news from her doctor, but what she didn't expect was that she was expecting. So she was put on leave until further notice, and also had to notify the clan as well.

Being pregnant or looking after a kid was no problem, even if the child was born without a father or out of wedlock it didn't matter. Even most of the Uchiha clan members didn't care, for the most part at least. They always looked after their own.

No the real problem was telling the father of the child. It had only been two months and she had not slept with anyone other than Minato.

Should she tell him?

Just a month and a half back Minato had been declared the Fourth Hokage. It seemed like this would just be a bad time for him, than again who was she to not tell him?

Wrecking her brain for an hour she decided telling him would be the right thing. However she would be taking care of the baby alone she didn't need help, even if he offered

 **Hokage Office**

Reaching the front desk she made an appointment and set down to wait. Two hours passed and it was already lunch time, thinking that maybe now wasn't the best time since he was so busy, Naori got up to leave.

"Naori?" she heard her name being called out

Turning around she came face to face with Minato for the first time in a month. After their little night out, she only kept to the shadows and monitored him from a far. And 2 weeks later once he took the mantle of Hokage she was pulled off his detail for the time being. They both never really spoke after what happened

"Minato-sa – I mean Yondaime-sama" She greeted him with a slight bow

"No need to be so formal, Minato is just fine, I was just on my way to lunch. You here to see me?" He asked

"…yes, yes I am..." she replied slowly "But I can come back later"

"No that's ok, I'm running a bit late but I can still make time" Leading her into his office Minato took his seat "So what can I do for you Naori-san?"

The woman throat started to dry, unsure on how to drop this bomb shell on her Hokage. Breathing in slowly she tried to find the right words

"Well… you see…" she said nervously "Umm… the thing is"

"Yes?"

"Remember that thing two months ago?"

Minato blushed lightly "Uh yeah, you here to talk about that now?"

"Umm yes and no, well not 'that' exactly I think" Naori said quietly

"You see – "

"MINATO!" Came a yell from outside the door

A few seconds later the door slammed opened and a woman walked in. Her hair looking like 9 different tails hovering in the air

"MIN-A-TO-KUN YOU'RE LATE!" The woman yelled "Lunch started 20 minutes ago and I wanna eat NOW!" She said stomping her way over to the Hokages desk

"K-Kushina-chan I w-was really busy today I apologise" The 4th said looking very scared in front of this woman

Naori could barely contain her laugher as she watched the mighty Yellow flash stutter. The man could take on an army but shivers when he misses a lunch appointment.

Calming down the angry woman finally noticing the purple haired woman snickering on the side.

"Hello there, sorry for my outburst earlier I'm just really hungry" red head said "I'm Kushina and you are?"

"Naori, Naori Uchiha"

"Oh, well hi Naori-san, and I apologise again for my outburst" Kushina said before bowing again

"It's quite alright Kushina-san" Naori assured the hungry girl

"Kushina-chan please wait outside, give me 10 minutes to finish ok?" Minato asked

"Ok but any longer and I'm having lunch and dinner without you" She said before pouting and walking out

Minato could only sweat drop at her antics

"So Naori-san you were saying?" He continued

"Minato-san was that The Kushina? Are you two…?" Naori questioned

"Oh yes we are" He said proudly "A week after that 'night' I ask her out, and she actually felt the same way about me. We've been going out ever since"

"Ha so you finally did it, thought you'd just settle for being a best friend" the Uchiha joked

"Hahahahaha" The Hokage laughed sarcastically "So what were you saying before Kushina interrupted"

Looking at the door Kushina closed while leaving, the purple haired woman knew she would only be driving a wedge in both Kushina and Minato's relationship. Minato being the noble hero he was would no doubt help her, but it would only drive Kushina away from him.

So she decided it was best not to tell him.

"Sorry I just thought you would want to talk about that night but it seems you're ok" She said quickly "I guess I'll be on my way than"

Minato could tell something was up with her, but didn't want to push it "Wait Naori-san. Let me and Kushina walk you out"

Locking the door quickly the 3 walked out to the streets of konoha. Minato and Kushina said their good bye before turning around and walking off in their own direction.

Naori just watch their two figures disappear into the crowd, with a content smile.

" _He looks happier now. Better than he did two months ago"_ Placing a hand on her stomach she smiled " _I guess it's just gonna be the two of us huh? What should I call you? Hmmm?"_ She questioned herself as she turned around and walked back to the compound " _How about Naruto? After the hero in my favourite book. Yes that sounds lovely, Naruto I like it."_ She thought

 **I'm not sure if this is how a prelude is supposed to go but whatever. I'm not good at writing drunk speech so please bear with me. And if you found this first chapter boring please let me know so I can add joke and what not to the next chapter.**

 **So yeah, Naruto won't be able to activate his sharingan on his own. Most likely he can't awaken it on his own, since Minato is half Hyuga and with two different doujutsus in his blood it means either one or the other will show or none at all. Also there's a good reason Minato is half Hyuga but that won't be explain till later.**

 **So Yeah let me know it sucks so I can improve**

 **Hagoromo Otsutsuki – Uchiha and Senju**

 **Hamura Otsutsuki - Hyuga**


	2. Chapter 2: Party

Chapter 1

 **Party**

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

 **Forest behind the Uchiha Clan compound.**

Two figures could be seen dashing through the uppermost branches of the trees in the forest.

One was a tall slim figure, a woman with purple hair wearing standard Anbu gear with two tantos strapped to her back. The other was a young 4 year old boy, he had bright blue eyes and spiky white hair, with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He had on a black shirt with a high collar, and the Uchiha clan symbol embroidered on the back, and dark grey shorts.

For the past three hours the two figures have been dashing through the forest. The older one jumping from branch to branch, and the younger one below only sticking to the barks of the tree trying to keep up.

"You're falling behind Naru-chan"

"Maybe…if you…let me…jump normally…you know instead of…sideways…than maybe I could" Naruto panted

"Well how else are you going to learn this tree walking exercise Naru-chan?" The woman asked

"I don't know…mom…maybe…running up…the tree…NORMALLY!" The tired boy yelled

"Where's the fun in that young padawan" His mom replied before picking up her pace and vanishing into the woods

 **10 Minutes Later**

Naruto landed in his backyard on his knees panting hard

His mother had begun training him for 4 months now, while slowly increasing the difficulty of each session. At first it was endurance tests and kunai throwing for the first two months, the other two months were spent learning how to channel his chakra properly and use it in exercises.

Once he had learnt to properly use chakra his mother discovered two things, one he didn't necessarily have large chakra reserves but they were still higher than average for a kid his age, and two he had perfect chakra control. Every chakra control exercise given to him was completed within minutes, leaf balancing, water walking, and tree walking. However just doing the exercises normally weren't enough for his mom, he needed to practice them over and over every day under bad conditions.

Like being forced to keep up with an anbu level shinobi, while running sideways along the barks of the trees in the forest.

"Took you long enough"

Looking up Naruto watched his mom drinking tea slowly and relaxing under the porch, while observing his tired form kneeling on the grass.

"Hot Tea…..? Really?... Right after a workout?" He asked breathlessly

"Breath slowly, than come grab a cup. Tea after a workout can be very helpful for you." She answered simply

After a minute naruto joined his mom for a cup. The two didn't speak just sipping tea and enjoying the quiet afternoon. It was often like this a lot in their home, very few words needed to be shared between the two, both just enjoyed the silent company of each other, nothing more and nothing less.

Soon enough a knock at the door interrupted their peace.

*Knock Knock Knock Knock*

"You going to get that?" The woman asked

"Get what?" came a bored reply

*Knock Knock Knock Knock*

"That"

"I don't hear anything" naruto responded innocently

*Knock Knock Knock Knock*

Naori calmly put her cup down to pour herself some more tea, than smiled sweetly at her white haired son. Soon enough Naruto could feel the hairs behind his neck stand up

"OK OK OK SHIISSHH I'll get the door" He said quickly jumping to his feet

*Knock Knock Knock Knock*

"I'm coming!" Opening the door he came face to face two boys

The tall one had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs, jet black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. He wore a black shirt with the uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around his ankles and black sandals.

The shorter boy looked exactly like the first except he didn't have tear-troughs, his hair more spiky and he wore a dark blue yukata with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back.

Naruto observed the two boys with lazy eyes

"Itachi" He greeted with a small bow to the tallest one

"Duck butt" he greeted to the second

"Idiot" the smaller boy shot back

Naruto just ignored him "So Itachi-san what are you two doing here?"

"Still as polite as ever Naruto-kun" The older uchiha smiled "We're here to pick you up"

"Pick me up? For what?" The white haired boy replied

"For Menmas birthday party! Now hurry up or well be late" The smaller of the two blurted out

"Menma?" Naruto questioned genuinely confused

"Menma Uzumaki the Hokages son" Said Naori reaching the front door to greet the two boys at the door "And you'd know that if you didn't live in your room all day. Sorry Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun I forgot to tell naru-chan here about the party" she apologised

"It's quite alright Naori-senpai" Itachi replied

"Naru go take a shower and change, Itachi sasuke would you like to come in for tea while waiting for Naru" She offered

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! Why am I going? I don't even have a gift, I don't even know the guy, I just want to stay home" Naruto spoke up

"That's why you're going, you need to get out of the house and meet new people. This party is for all the kids who are starting the ninja academy next year, just a meet and greet for the kids." Naori explained

"But I don't-"

"No buts! 5 minutes get cleaned get dressed and get going" She said shutting him up

The young Uchiha just grumbled silently and left to get ready, while his mom invited Itachi and Sasuke inside for tea while waiting for Naruto.

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Ok I'm ready, But I still don't have a gift" Naruto said stepping out wearing a zip up black hoodie with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and long black pants.

"Don't worry about presents Naruto-kun just show up with Sasuke" said the older brother

"Ok let's hurry up Aniki, we're already late" Sasuke said trying to hurry them up

All 3 Uchiha boys got up and headed to the front door, exiting the house. But before they could leave Naori stopped them.

"Naru-chan!"

Sasuke chuckled quietly while Naruto gained a tick mark on his head

"Yeah mom"

"I forgot to tell you but I'll be heading out on a mission tonight, it's going to be for a week to iron country. I've frozen some food for you to heat up later if you're hungry, and if it all runs out I've left some money if you need. Also I Itachi-kun here has agreed to check up on you every day" Kneeling down she kissed his forehead

Naruto blushed with embarrassment while he could hear sasuke laugh in the background

"And keep up with your trained. If you can beat your time today before I return than I'll teach you the fire ball jutsu and one new one ok?" She asked her son

Naruto just nodded slowly trying to look bored to hide his excitement at the new justsu, these past 4 months have been nothing but chakra control exercises.

"Then I'll see you next week ok?"

"Sure thing mom" he said hugging her "Bye than" He said before following the two brothers out of the compound

 **10 Minutes Later**

The three Uchiha's arrived at the Uzumaki resident. It wasn't such a big house, just around the same size as Sasuke and Itachi's home back at the compound, but had a large backyard.

Knocking at the door they were greeted by a woman with long red hair, wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress.

"Itachi-kun! Sasuke-kun! Welcome to the party" The woman greeted fondly "Menma and the other children have been waiting for you two in the backyard"

"Yes I do apologies for being late Kushina-san" Itachi replied with a small bow "We just stopped by to pick up one of sasukes-kun friends, this here is Naruto uchiha" He gestured to the white haired boy "He also starts the academy next year so we thought it'd be ok to invite him along"

Naruto stepped up and greeted the red haired woman

"Well this is a nice surprise Hello Naruto-kun, I had no idea Sasuke-kun had a friend his own age in the clan. So where have you been hiding" kushina asked happily

"Home…Umm..it's good to be here" Naruto replied slowly, not sure how to interact with adults outside the clan

"Sorry Naruto-kun here is a bit antisocial, so please excuse him" said the older Uchiha

"Ah that quite alright, than it's good you two brought him along. Come in please" She said leading the 3 of them inside

Looking around they could see all the adults drinking, eating, and talking to one another. Several they could recognize as clan heads and others were just not worth knowing.

"Why don't Sasuke and Naruto here make their way over to the backyard that's where Menma and all his friends are. Itachi-kun if you'd like –"

"Sorry to interrupt you Kushina-san but I'm going to be leaving for a bit to see Hokage-sama. I'll be arriving with him later" Itachi spoke interrupting her

"Aniki? You said you'd come to the party with us!" Sasuke complained

"Sorry Sasuke-kun but I have important matters to discuss with Lord 4th" He said before tapping his little brother's forehead with two finger "I'll be back later ok" Naruto just watched the two silently

"Oh and Itachi-kun please tell him and his perverted sensei to bring Menmas gift on will ya" The uzumaki asked

Nodding Itachi bowed to her and vanished in a swirl of leafs

Sasuke looked down a bit saddened at his brother's departure. Ever since Itachi turned 10 and passed his chunnin exams both the clan, his father, and the village always kept him occupied that he had no time spare anymore.

Sensing Sasuke's depression about to take over Naruto quickly punched him on the shoulder

"Cmon duck butt lets go meet these friends you're always hanging out with, I'm dying to see which non-uchiha's you consider a friend" Naruto said jokingly. Nodding quietly with a small glare Sasuke led Naurto to the backyard

"Oh Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun Please tell your friends, they have and hour and 30min before we move on to the gifts"

Sasuke just lifted up his hand to mention that he heard her not bothering turn around. Naruto however looked back and nodded with a smile, his white bangs swaying slowly back and forth. And for a second Kushina Uzumaki could've sworn she was looking at a younger Minato, she froze for a second before brushing it off and walking away.

 **BACKYARD**

Under a large tree growing behind the 4th's house was a large table filled with snacks and at the centre was a half-eaten cake, and sitting on the grass under the tree was a group of kids eating the other half of that cake. 9 kids enjoying cake and another standing off to the side away from them watching the night sky silently.

Altogether Naruto counted 9 kids his own age and one older looking one standing a bit further away from them " _Well mom did say I needed to meet new people? But 10…err 9 is still too many. Huh No pressure Naruto, just be cool, smile and wave"_

While Naruto was mentally preparing himself a red blur appeared in front of him and Sasuke "Sasuke! You made it! And here I thought you wouldn't come" However before the red blur could make contact, Sasuke jumped up using the blur as a foot hold to pushing off, avoiding the tackle and landing next to the food table, making his attacker eat dirt

"Huh still to slow Namikaze" He said with a triumphed smile

The red blur picked himself up and looked back at his friend "Well that's because you started training early! Just give me a few months and I'll catch up in no time! DATTEBANE!" he yelled

The kids in a background just laughed at their little rivalry, Sasuke just spared him a small glance before turning himself over to the food laid out

"Dattebane?" a voice said

Turning around the red blur saw a new kid standing close to him "Hey there! And who are you?"

"His Name is Naruto" came a bored tone, walking over with two plates of cake Sasuke introduced his friend "Naruto everyone, everyone Naruto" He said simply before sitting under the tree to enjoy the cake

Walking up to him the blur introduced himself "Hey there, so you must be Sasukes friend huh? I'm Menma Uzumaki Namikaze but just call me Menma!" He said excitedly

The boy had bright red hair like his mother, but it stood up a bit spikily. He wore the same thing Sasuke wore but different colours a green and white yukata with white sandals, and he had the weirdest birth mark, looked like 3 whiskers on each cheek and pale green eyes.

"Hi…um Naruto, Naruto Uchiha" he said smiling softly

"Naruto huh? Sasuke here hasen't mentioned having any friend in the clan, it's great to meet another Uchiha our age" He said enthusiastically He then grabbed Narutos hand and dragged him towards the rest of the group

" _Wow so his super friendly"_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop appearing on his head

"Hey guys! This is Naruto say hi!" Said Menma pushing the Uchiha forward

"Hi" Said a girl with platinum blond hair grabbing Narutos hand "I'm Ino Yamanaka" she than pushed another girl with pink hair forward "And this here is Sakura"

"Umm…Hello Naruto" She responded meekly

"Hey Hi" Naruto said not sure how to respond

"Don't mind her tone shes shy around new people" Said her blond friend

Pushing the two girls out of the way a boy with a wild appearance stepped forward followed by 3 more behind him

"Hey man nice to meet you, the names Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka" he said before removing the hood on his fur coat to reveal a small white puppy on his head "And this here is Akamaru, say hi boy" the tiny dog yipped in response

"Awww cool is that a ninja dog!?" Naruto questioned "I didn't think Inuzukas get there puppys until their second or third year at the academy? Can I hold him?"

"Well usually we don't but my mom, sis and some clan members have high expectations of me so I got mine early" Kiba spoke with pride "Sure you can hold him but that's up to Akamaru himself, what you say boy?" Akamaru responded by reaching out with one paw giving Naruto the ok. The young Uchiha picked up the puppy and placed him on his head while patting him slowly

"Wow he likes you?! Guess that means I like you to" said the grinning Inuzuka "Anyways say hi to the guys"

"Hi there Names Choji Akimichi" said a big boned buy with light brown hair

"Hey, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto right? I don't see you around often?" A spiky haired boy asked

"Well I usually just stay in the compound and sleep all day, can't be bothered to leave unless there's something important to do" Naruto replied lazily

"Huh I like you, come by my compound sometime and we can laze around together" Said the Nara

Naruto nodded fondly now knowing he could do nothing with other people he turned to the silent boy wearing sunglasses in the night

"Hey Naruto"

"…Shino…" the boy said simply

Kiba threw his hands around Naruto making sure to miss Akamaru sitting on his head

"Don't mind him his always like that" said the Inuzuka

"An Aburame huh?" The uchiha asked

Shino just nodded slightly and adjusted his glasses

"Wow how'd you guess?" The wild boy asked

"Well Just looking around, almost all of you have distinctive characteristics that belong to different clans, it's not that hard to figure out. Silent, big coat cover his whole body up to his mouth? And the sunglasses at night, obviously an Aburame bug users" Naruto answered

"Cool!" Said Menma listening to Naruto before pushing another girl forward "What clan you think she's from?" The red head asked

"Well Obviously a Hyuuga. She's got beautiful pearly eyes the trademark eyes for their Doujutsu. Hey I'm Naruto Uchiha"

The girl blushed shyly and bowed "H-Hinata Hyuuga, N-nice t-to meet you" She responded quietly to the new face. Than gestured to the figure standing with a bit of distance away from the group "A-and that's m-my cousin N-Neji"

Naruto smiled and gave a polite wave to the Hyuuga boy, Neji just nodded in response and returned to his star gazing

"Don't mind him, he's like that with everyone" came a voice at the back of the group. Stepping forward Naruto could see the person who the voice belonged to

She had a pale skin tone, but not too pale, white hair that ran down both sides of her face stopping at her chin and a ponytail with spiky white hair running down to her shoulders. She wore a blue kimono with white flower designs running from the bottom up and the reddest eyes Naruto had ever seen on someone outside of the clan

Standing in front Naruto observed the female trying to get a read on her since she was the only one without a defining clan trait. Sure there was one clan less girl here the pink haired one Sakura but she didn't seem that interesting. This girl however she had a composed feel to her, like someone who believed that the world's problems could be solved by well-defined rules and laws.

"Naruto Uchiha" He said simply with a straight face

"Mito Senju" She replied also sizing him up

"Interesting, I thought the only senju left alive was Tsunade of the sannin?" He questioned

"Yes she is my mother" she said still observing him quietly

"Ok guys enough with introductions let's get busy with games!" Menma shouted snapping Naruto and Mito out of their calculating Trans

The next hour and a half flew by quickly as the kids ran back and forth playing ninja with the birthday boy. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Mito just relaxed under the tree with Akamaru watching the rest play.

Naruto was kinda shocked when he saw Sasuke join in in the fun. Sasuke laughing and playing? With kids outside of the clan no less, it was amusing he thought quietly. To the far corner he could see that the other Hyuuga boy silently watching the rest, before he remembered what Menmas mom said.

"HEY GUYS!" He got up and yelled stopping them all, than blushed with embarrassment now realising all eyes were on him.

"Umm…Kushina-san said to return inside after an hour and a half so that Menma could start unwrapping the gifts" He told them

 **Inside the house**

Inside the house all adults and children gathered and watched the hyper red head rip open gift after gift. From Shikamaru he got a shogi board, from Hinata some perfume, Sakura and Ino gave him a pot with some flower seeds and clothes. Mito gave him a small Bonsai tree and from Sasuke he got some Shuriken and Kunai, excitedly he stood up to go try them out outside but was stopped by a puff of smoke with 3 figures appearing.

Itachi Uchiha, Jiraiya of the sannin, and Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage

Jiraiya laughed and scratched the back of his head "Hahahaha Sorry gaki that we're running late at the office"

Itachi just silently made his way over to Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke beaming with happiness grabbed his big brothers hand and refused to let go, Itachi just rubbed Sasukes head with affection.

Minato picked up Menma and gave him a hug before motioning to his sensei to come over. Taking off the giant scroll from his back Jiraiya rolled it open on the floor

"Menma as a academy gifts I'm allowing you to sign the Toad contract" said Minato

Menma could hardly sit still now his dad the Jiraiya had always summoned little toads for him to play with and now that he was older he could summon them himself, to talk with and help in fights. Bitting his thumb he proceeded to write his name.

Naruto from across the room had a puzzled look on his face "Itachi" he said tugging on the uchihas sleeve

"Whats a Toad contract?" he asked

"It's called a Summoning contract Naruto-kun, signing a contract allows you to summon creatures to help you in fights, these animals are special because they have the unique ability to use chakra" Itachi explain

"Animals that can use chakra?" Sasuke asked

"Yes" itachi nodded "They live in their own relm and only very strong ninjas can summon them, like the legendary three"

"Yep only strong ninjas can have a summon" came a voice next to naruto "

Turning around Naruto saw Mito "Oh yeah and I suppose you have a contract already" Naruto said meaning it as an insult but the senju just smiled proudly

"I've already signed the toad contract, one of the strongest contracts in Konoha" she boasted

"Oh yeah well who needs help from an animal? All I need is my sharingan" Said Sasuke with a glare

"Ha a kekkei genkai can only take you so far" Mito replied

"Wait, how'd you get a contract?" naruto asked now seeing a different side of Mito

"Well it helps when your dads a Jiraiya of the sannin" The female boasted

" _Wow so shes the daughter to Tsunade and Jiraiya of the sannin, so she must be strong. And I thought training early was enough, but if this is my competition I need to step up my game. Daughter of two sannins, and all children here are also clan heads including duck butt not to mention Menma is the Hokages son. Moms also always away on Missions I need a new teacher"_ thought Naruto

"Itachi" He addressed the older brother "Can summons teach you since they are already adapted in using chakra?"

Itachi quirked his eye brow at the odd question "Well yes each summon has their own unique fighting style and jutsus."

"How do you get a contract?" Naruto asked

Itachi could now put two and two together, being at a party with all these clan hairs who started training since 3 was making the boy who started four months ago feel behind "Oh you want a contract? Well I'm not really sure how to get one, you can maybe ask Jiraiya-sama after his done, on how he got his"

Naruto nodded and went back to watching Menma try to summon a small toad, but only tadpoles kept appearing.

"Hey Mito? You think you could introduce me to your dad?" Naruto asked

"Hmmm...It this about the contract thing? Sure I can but I'm not sure he'd give you the contract?" She said thoughtfully

"No not for the toad contract I wanna ask how he got his own contract"

"Oh well than follow me"

Walking up to the sannin Naruto could now see just how small he was compared to the tall man, he felt a little intimidated.

"Hey dad?" said Mito quietly

Jiraiya turned around and smiled brightly before lifting up his daughter "Mito-chan! I haven't seen you all day where have you been?!" He said rubbing their faces together

"Dad…dad stop it" She said a bit embarrassed

"Oh you're too shy to be seen with your old man huh?" said the sannin pretending to weep

"Dad stop it. This here is one of my new friends Naruto Uchiha he has questions for you. Naruto this is my dad, dad be nice I gotta go show Menma how to summon a small toad properly" she said before disappearing to where the other kids were.

"So an Uchiha? With your white hair and blue eyes no one would mistake you for an uchiha" the elderly man said " _He almost looks like a mini Minato minus the yellow hair and black hoodie"_ the sannin thought

"Yeah well I'm not sure where they come from" He said before bowing a little "It's an honour to meet you Jiraiya of the sannin"

"Well a gaki that knows how to respect his elders, well fine I'll answer some of your questions. So what do you have for me?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me exactly how you got your contract in the first place." The uchiha asked

"My contract? Well I can tell you but promise you won't try it out ok? It's kind of dangerous" he warned

Naruto just nodded in response

"Well basically you just perform a reverse summon without a contract and you get summoned to the animals realm who you have the most affinity for." He explained

"Reverse summon? So there are different hand signs for summons and reverse summons" Naruto questioned

"Well not exactly you just use the same hand seals as a summoning, boar, dog, bird, Monkey and ram wether it's summoning or reverse summoning depends on how you use you chakra"

"Hmmm so is that how all you sannins got your contracts?"

"Well I'm not sure how tsunade or orochi-baka got theirs but that's how I got mine"

"Thank you" Finished Naruto before bowing and making his way over to Itachi

The party went on for another 30 minutes before it finished all the parents and kids started making their way home. Naruto said goodbye to all his new friends before heading to the front door with Itachi and Sasuke.

 **Uchiha Compound Narutos House**

Behind house a white haired boy sat meditating on the lawn, he was busy gathering chakra. All the strong ninjas had a summoning contract, his mom never showed one so it was safe to assume she didn't have one. Training was important but depending on the missions who knows how long his mom could be away, one time a one week mission of hers turned into 1 month so he ended up living with Sasuke and Itachi, that how he got to know them both.

If missions kept running longer than usual than he needed a teacher to help him learn new things before the academy starts. At the party he saw how behind he was, the Inuzuka had a ninja dog early and training already, Mito was a child of two legends and had a summon contract, Menma had the Hokage and a new contract, and Sasuke had itachi and even that quiet Hyuuga boy Hinatas cousin looked strong.

He needed a teacher but he didn't want to ask clan member's because most wouldn't bother training him or were too busy. So he needed to do things his way, if humans couldn't help him than an animal could.

In his mind he pictured a badass animal while gathering more and more chakra. A bear? Eagle? Lion? Tiger? A cute little red panda!? Feeling it was enough he went through some hand seals slowly like how the sannin did

"Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram" he said slowly "Reverse Summoning!" He shouted before disappearing in a puff of smoke

 **So yeah second Chapter.**

 **What contract should I give OC Uchiha Naruto? I think some can guess but if others have a better idea please leave a review.**

 **Jiraiya and Tsunade have a kid, so that happened. Let me know of any problems so I can brush up, if anyone is reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **Meetings**

 **Unknown Area**

*Puff*

A large white smoke cloud appeared out of thin air, and slowly began to dissipate revealing a small silhouette, collapsed on both knees panting hard.

" _Oh man…that…took al…ot of chakra"_ Naruto thought heavily out of breath

Closing his eye he tried a breathing exercise his mom thought him for shuriken training

" _Slow breath…through the…nose, one…two…three…exhale slo – "_

Before he could finish his train of thought, a chill ran down his spin, setting off alarms inside his head as he felt an immense aura in front of him. He couldn't tell what it was, being that the place he arrived at had very dim lighting, nonetheless every fibre of his being was telling him to either run or die, but he couldn't feel his legs. His whole body felt weightless and no matter how hard he tried, his arms just remained still.

Slowly he struggled with a shaky head as he glanced up to gaze at the godly presence in front of him. Out there several metres away in the dark, two colossal golden eyes gazed back at his bright blue. Only a second passed in real time but to Naruto it felt like hours, than the world around him started to fade as darkness began to claim him, however before his head could hit the floor a deep, cold, and smooth voice rang out;

" **IMPRESSIVE, BUT YOU'RE NOT READY FOR THIS STAGE YET"**

With a low thump the young Uchiha's body landed on the ground completely unconscious, than vanished in a burst of white smoke.

 **Unknown Location Some time later**

Opening his eyes fast the 4 year old noticed he was laying on his back staring up at the stars

"What? How'd…oh yeah I passed out"

Pushing himself up the white haired boy, noticed his hands weren't on the green grass he was sitting on before he tried summoning. It was like there was an invisible wall where his body was, like a floor he could stand on but couldn't feel anything below, looking down he grew more shocked than confused

Below him was a huge blue, white, and green ball floating over what he could only assume was an abyss of dark space. All around were stars, hundreds? Thousands? Millions? No billions of stars surrounded him as he stood up and stared out into empty space

"Whe-where t-the hell am I!" He stuttered

"Oh shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! Why do I keep finding myself in strange places?" He panicked pacing back and forth "First the dark cave thing, now this? Where ever the hell this weird place is! If I don't get home mom will kill me!...Unless…I'm already dead?...Did that strange voice KILL ME!?"

" **What makes you think you're dead?"**

"WAOH WHAT!" Naruto jumped back taking a defensive stance

" **If you were dead you would not be here child"**

"And who are you" Naruto questioned not dropping his guard

" **You look very young. Even if I were to tell you who I am, it would be meaningless"** the person replied

Taking a better look at who the voice came from, Naruto saw that it was a paled-skinned old man, who sat in a meditative position while hovering over several black balls. His ribcage was slightly visible, and his hairless brows looked prominent, he had deep wrinkles on his face with long grey hair that reached down to his chest, and at the top of his head were two pale white horn that face upwards in different directions.

He wore a white kimono with a black wide collar ceremonial kimono, with a light green sash tied over his right shoulder.

"Ok than, do you know where we are? You look like someone who would know" Said the Uchiha dropping his defensive stance a little

" **Right now your physical body is laying somewhere, while you are here mentally. Right now you are between life and death"**

"So… I am dead"the child said slowly lowering his head

" **No, you are not dead, but you're not alive either"**

"But how did I end up here?"

" **How should I know? You're the one that's dying"**

"But I don't remember getting killed or sick?" The kid replied tilting his head thoughtfully

" **What's the last thing you remember child?**

"You know I can't quite remember?" The Uchiha closed his eyes trying to recall the events which led him here.

"Oh wait I remember now" He exclaimed "I used a summoning jutsu without a contract and appeared in a really dark place, than I saw these huge eyes glowing in the dark. I could barely move I think it wanted to kill me?" He said while gesturing with his hands to show the elderly man how big the eyes were.

" **Why do you think? Maybe he did?"**

"Well you know that's what I thought, but the voice said something to me before I passed out it said 'I'm not ready for that stage yet whatever that means'"

" **How old are you child?"**

"4 and a half gonna be 5 soon, and the names Naruto, Uchiha Naruto" Naruto said with a grin, now somewhat comfortable around this new stranger

The frail old man calmly eyed Naruto trying to analyse the situation

" **How long have you been training with chakra to use Ninshu?"**

"Ninshu?" came a confused voice

" **Hmm I suppose you're unfamiliar with that old name, Ninjutsu is what I meant"**

"Ninjutsu? My mom hasn't thought me any cool Ninjutsus yet, I've just been working on chakra control for 2 months now"

" **Two months?"** the old man questioned before he snorted and chuckling softly

" **Just 4 years old with 2 months' worth of chakra training and you tried to find a summoning contract? Are you insane kid!?"** He said now laughing openly at the boy

Naruto just gained a tick mark on his forehead while watching the elder

"Oi shut it! Old man! My mom said I have nearly perfect control of my reserves, I mastered tree walking and water walking in minutes!"

" **Arrogance? Well you did say you were an Uchiha I would expect nothing less. My guess here is that, you did that summoning jutsu alone, poured too much chakra into the technique and got reversed summon to a very powerful animal before passing out. Reverse summons to incredibly strong creature costs about as much as summoning those creatures themselves, having a contract is one thing but doing it without one is dangerous. Haven't you ever heard of chakra exhaustion?"**

Naruto listened to every word of his explanation while making mental notes to not push so far next time.

" _Chakra exhaustion? So I pushed too much huh?"_

"Wow so there's a huge difference between ones with contracts and ones without?" 

" **Plenty which is why only a few hold contracts. What made you decide to do something so foolish?"**

The boy hung his head "I went to a friend's party and saw just how far ahead everyone else was. I just started my training 4 months ago but everyone else have been training since they could walk. Moms always away so I thought 'Hey summons are good for training why not?'"

" **Why do you seek strength?"**

"I don't know? I just want to be strong"

" **Do you know the differences between the strong and weak?"**

"…."

" **Ambition, look down there, do you know what that is?"**

Naruto shook his head and looked at the orb

" **That is where you live, planet earth as seen from above"**

The Uchiha gawk, finally seeing the marble for what it truly was " _Cool! In the village there are only maps of the element continent, so this is what the world looks like"_

"I always thought the earth was flat?" Naruto questioned while still looking at the earth in wonder

" **Baka Naruto Earth-chan isn't flat"**

"Huh?"

" **Nothing! My point is every strong Ninja who have made their mark here all have ambition. They led people together and built villages, nations. Just wanting to be strong isn't enough, having something that drives you, is just as important as throwing a kunai properly"**

"But I don't really want to lead or conquer nations, and as far as I can tell there's nothing worth pursuing"

" **Tell me what do you love most in the world?"** Asked the old man

"My mom obviously…and err…maybe the clan and village" Naruto answered unsure

" **Does your mom love this village?"**

"Yeah she does without question, if she didn't, she would have given up on being a shinobi to stay home and raise me. But she's still out there putting herself in danger for the village" Naruto said sadly

" **Then that's your goal right there. Protect your precious people, and protect their happiness such as the village, your village."**

Naruto looked up at the old man now gaining new perspectives, what he lacked wasn't training but ambition, purpose. All his friends had clans that they would one day lead, Sasuke had a big brother to who challenged him and a father he desperately wanted to please, Mito was the last heir to the Senju clan and Menma was the Hokages son.

His mother never expected much from him, just waking up and saying good morning with a smile was always enough. If he didn't want to become a ninja she would support him, hell if he wanted to be a clown she'd support him, it was always just the two of them against the world. Just being her son was enough, which is why he never strived for anything more.

"Thanks old man, you've given me a lot to think about. You're really wise you know that"

The old man just smiled warmly at the young boy

"So old man if this is a place between life and death, than how do I get home? I can't just abandon my mom or duck butt and Itachi or the new friends I made, I need to get back! There are things I need to do now" He spoke with confidence

The old man looked at the Uchiha and began to think hard for several minutes

" **You are an Uchiha yes?"**

Naruto nodded

" **I can send you back, however there is a price"** He paused and looked at the Uchiha making sure he understood

" **It isn't the appointed time yet, but I think I can make a slight exception."**

Opening his palm a small white flame burst to life, around the edges were light green but the centre was white. It burned green and white.

" **This here is a fraction of my chakra, it looks small but it'll be a huge boost to your chakra system, and it should be enough to pull you out of here. I'm not sure how else it will affect you but you should be back to normal. However if you except my chakra you might never be able to awaken your sharingan, are you prepared?"**

Without hesitation Naruto walked up and grabbed the flame from his hand

"I can live without it" He said confidently "So what do I do with it?"

" **You swallow it"** Said the grinning old men

The boy gave the elder a blank look "Old pervert" he said before turning around to gulp down the flame

" **Hot isn't it?"**

"SHUT UP YOU STUPIDE OLD DESGUSTING PERVERT!" He yelled with a red face

" **If I'm a stupid old disgusting perv that means you were too"** He said slyly with an annoying grin

"Eh I'll never be a pervert like you!" He yelled, before noticing his body glow while starting to fade slightly

" **So looks like it worked"**

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at the old man before composing himself and bowing as a thank you

"Old man I never asked but why exactly are you here all alone?"

" **Oh me? I'm just standing guard over something here, while waiting"**

"What are you guarding and what are you waiting for? Naruto asked confused, and almost faded

" **Oh I'm sure you find out when the time is right. Looks like your about to go, just know we will both meet again so hold your questions till than"**

"Wait hold on what's your name!" He yelled before vanishing, leaving the old man alone gazing out onto the world below

" **His like you when you were younger"**

" **Me?"**

" **Yes."**

"…"

"…"

" **I think it was too early to gift him your chakra, no matter how small, if cultivated properly he could become one of the strongest beings on earth, even without receiving the rest of it"**

" **You worry too much"**

" **And you don't worry enough**

 **1 And a half Week Later**

 **Konoha**

 **6:00pm Konoha Hospital**

Naori Uchiha sat quietly in a hospital room still in her ninja gear, calmly reading a book. Next to her laying on the bed was her son Naruto, she had heard from Itachi that the same night she left for the mission, her son had the same night collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

No one knows what really happened, just that he mysteriously appeared in front of the hospital later that night lying unconscious at the front door. He was dying one moment and the next his chakra system skipped and grew practically grew over night, ever since then he's been unconscious.

Returning from her mission only 7 days later and hearing the news, she rushed to the hospital and has been sitting by his bedside ever since. She was tired, smelled sweaty, and was reading the same book over and over again yet she refused to leave till he woke up.

While she calmly read soft moans reached her ears, placing her book down she saw him stir slowly before opening his eyes.

"Naru-chan! You're up!? Thank God!" She practically yelled

"Mom? Where am I?" He questioned while trying to pull himself up

"You're in the hospital, doctors say you nearly died of chakra exhaustion, what in the world were you doing!?" She spoke with some anger

"Whoa mom I d – "Naruto closed his eyes in pain as he laid back down "Oww! Why does my body feel so sore?"

"Well the doctors aren't sure yet, all they know is that last week you just appeared at the front doors of the hospital late at night, with severe chakra exhaustion. And a few minutes later your chakra tripled in size, the guess here is because of the chakra that instantly flooded your system, your chakra coils all over your body expanded as well rapidly. So you might be feeling very sore for a while"

"Wait mom what happened? My chakra got bigger? How?" The 4 year old asked

"Well that's a mystery to me, what were you doing any way?" She questioned him

"Nothing much…I sorta just tiredoutasummoningjutsuwithoutacontrcttoseewhati'dget" He said quickly

"You what?"

"Well I sorta – "

"I heard you! Don't go doing stupid things like that! You know what no new jutsus for you than, since you didn't train at all and instead spent a whole week in the hospital. You're 4 for kami sake, why couldn't you just sleep all day like you usually do?" She said a bit frustrated

"Sorry…" Naruto replied with his head hanging low

The woman sighed seeing her son apologise "Fine I'll still teach you those new jutsus I promised however this gift I brought you from Iron country will be confiscated till I see fit"

Lifting his head up Naruto saw his mom holding two spiked bowie knife with a spiked guard

"These were supposed to be your academy gifts to practice with once you entered, but now you won't be getting them till you graduate" She said before hiding them behind her

"Wow! Mom those are Badass!" exclaimed the young uchiha

"I know" Said the woman with a proud look "Too bad for you tho"

"Damn it" the boy said lowly before sighing to himself

The two than began to talk, with Naruto mostly questioning his mother about her mission to iron country. The woman already forgetting her earlier anger just smiled and talked with her son.

"So literary hours after your mission you come straight here? And I've been here for a week? No wait forget me you need to go home mom I'll be fine"

"Go home? I'm not going anywhere until I make sure the doctors check you first" She said walking towards the door to find a nurse

Looking down the young boy saw an orange book besides his bed, picking it up he flipped through the pages. Hearing the sound of pages turning she turned around fast

"Mom what's Make out parad – "

Before he could flip through another page the book vanished from his hand with his mother standing beside him.

"That's not meant for you!" She said with a small blush spreading across her face

"What do you mean? What is it?"

"It's nothing just a gift from one of the newer Anbu's to me"

"Why can't I read it?" He pestered on

"Look I'm the mom and I say it's nothing so drop it" She said sternly

"But -"

"Drop it!"

Before the small boy could think of an argument the door to his room flew open and a Lady walked in. She had shoulder length blond hair with two loose pony tails hanging down. And wearing a grass-green haori, underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels.

"I never thought I'd say this but you're being too loud Naori-san, some patient's need sleep" said the new person

"Sorry for causing the disturbance Tsunade-sama" Naori said apologetically

"Anyways look who finally decided to wake up, you know you were out for quite some time." Picking up clip board at the end of the bed she flipped through looking over every detail.

"Tsunade senju?" said the confused boy

"Yes" replied Tsunade still facing the clip board

"Like THE Tsunade senju from the legendary sannin? The greatest medic in the world?"

"Mmhmm"

"What's someone so famous doing here?" he asked

"Well I'm the head of every medical institution in the village" came a calm reply

"No I mean here in my room?"

"Naruto stop asking her questions and let her work, I apologise Tsunade-sama he asks too many questions sometimes"

"It's quite alright Naori-san" Placing the board down Tsunade made her way over to Narutos side and started to scan his body with her medical ninjutsu

"Are you healing me?"

"Naruto!" his mom half yelled making him flinch

"No I'm checking your chakra coils" She said while moving her hand up and down his body "You seem fine, your body should be sore for another week but everything looks ok"

"So he's fine? His coils aren't damaged?" Naori asked

"No they feel perfectly fine, tho he shouldn't use any chakra for another 2 weeks or so"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" She bowed low

"It's alright Naori-san and stop it with the sama you're making me feel older than I should" she said before turning to the patient "And to answer your earlier question I'm only called in with very rare cases, that's why"

"Rare? What's so rare about me?" Naruto asked confused

"I'm not sure your mom told you this but after collapsing from chakra exhaustion you were supposed to die, doctors at the time couldn't just pump chakra into you that takes amazing chakra control. Than the chakra in your body sky rocketed, and you slipped into a coma, that's what's rare here, well Rare's not the right word more like strange and unheard of. Peoples bodies don't just flood themselves with chakra, do you have any idea what could've caused it?" the sannin asked

Looking down the Uchiha remembered the dream he had " _Wait so that wasn't a dream?! I really was between life and death"_ he thought to himself " _Better just keep it to myself don't need people thinking I'm crazy"_

"I'm sorry but I can't remember anything, only thing I recall are two golden slits" Naruto replied

"Excuse me?" replied the sannin with a confused face

"Oh mom! You should have seen it, scariest eyes I've ever seen"

"Where did you see it Naru?"

"When I tried to summon" said the boy

"Summon? You're 4! You shouldn't be trying to summon anything, you know how hostile summon creatures can get?!"

"So I assume that's the reason behind your chakra depletion?" Questioned the sannin

"Umm…yes" he said slowly

"What creature did you see?" Tsunade replied a bit interested

"Well I didn't exactly see anything it was really dark and just before I passed out I saw two huge golden eyes glowing in the dark, with black slits down the middle" he answered

"And where exactly did you learn of summoning" His mom said butting in

"At Menmas party…I asked Jiraiyah-sama about it before I used the summoning" he defended

"Huh figures that idiot, always wanting to show off to kids" Tsunade hissed

"So he thought you?" Naori questioned

"Not exactly, I saw the hand signs he performed before showing Menma"

"So you just copied the hand signs? That's kinda impressive kid" Said the sannin

"No not impressive, stupid! You don't just try out a jutsu after only seeing the hand signs there's steps you have to take beforehand!" Ranted Naori

"Well you can consider yourself lucky kid, looks like you're on your way towards getting a contract" Said the Blond sannin

"Huh? What do you mean Tsunade-sama?"

"I mean did you perform the summoning jutsu in front of the hospital?" she asked smiling a bit

"No, I was at home" He said shaking his head

"Then consider yourself lucky, it's just an assumption but I think a summon dropped you off at the hospital, which means they've probably already considered you" replied the sannin

"How can you be sure?"

"Well I'm not 100 percent, but someone dropped you off at the front door of this hospital, it wasn't any of your clan's man, and none of the doctors or patient's saw anybody leave you there " Tsunade answered "Just a guess, either that or someone's spying on you"

Narutos mouth widen with a smile before Naori slapped him over the head

"Don't get any ideas you're not summoning anything"

"But mom, I can do it better now"

"As your doctor I don't think you should try anything now" came tsunades voice "Your chakra network just got an unknown boost, your control should be off so you're gonna need a lot of control exercise to get back to normal understood. Naori-san I'm sure you can keep him in line"

"Yes I can" she said giving her son a stern look

"Well then I'll be off, I do want to study what happened to Naruto here but, it's not really necessary one in a million I suppose. Spend the night and leave tomorrow, but you need rest for 2 more weeks and return for a check-up before performing anything that requires chakra ok." With that the sannin left the two

"You should go home to mom you've been here for 3 days"

The adult sighed "I suppose I should"

"Yeah and take a shower yo – Oww! Would you stoop hitting me" he complained rubbing his bruised head

"Well don't be rude than! You'll be fine right?" She asked

"I'll be fine, I'm in a hospital don't worry too much"

"With you I always worry, I'll see you tomorrow than good night Naru-chan" She kissed his forehead before disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

" _So that dream with the perv old geezer was real? Which means my sharingan"_ He thought clenching his fists lightly " _Well who needs a sharingan anyway?! I'll just have to create a kickass jutsu that's better than the sharingan"_ With that final thought he drifted off to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A six year old Naruto was calmly walking alone in the forest outside the walls of Konoha to train, his mom was again so to pass time in the afternoon he usually decided to train alone. His mother was naturally concerned when he started venturing out alone to train, but Naruto vowed never to find trouble or travel beyond the guard points stationed beyond the wall.

Naruto wore a pair of grey shinobi pants, and a white sleeveless hoodie with black sandals. His wardrobe only consisted of grey and black, hoodies and pants. He was never into different styles of clothes, I mean clothes were clothes why mix it up every single day, of course his mom would buy him different shirts but he usually wore them underneath his hoodies.

Naruto was training hard in taijutsu, ninjutsu was an easy subject for him ever since waking up from his mysterious coma, and for genjutsu he took to like a fish to water, probably since he was an Uchiha so he tried focusing on something more physical.

He usually tried to come up with his own fighting style but gave up half way through thinking to continue it the next day, but when tomorrow rolled around he'd just do the same thing. Training usually consists of him trying to do several laps around Konoha, and a hundred push ups, sit ups, and squats.

His mom was by means no slacker when it came to training the 100 push ups, sit up, and squats were just the warm up before he could do anything else. At the age of 4 to 5 they were real trouble for him but now he could finish them all with energy to spare. Right now Naruto began his lap around the village, making sure to pace himself, his mark was at least 100 laps around the village by the end of the week.

After his 3rd lap around the wall he came upon an interesting sight, a man wearing a green jumpsuit, with orange stripped leg warmers walking on his hands but moving faster than him. The man seemed to be doing laps around the village just like him, the strange man then turned his head to face the young Uchiha

"YOSH I see your flames of youth are starting to burn bright!" He yelled

Naruto sweat dropped not quite understanding him " _Wait are those caterpillars? Wow who has brows that thick?"_ Naruto thought now getting a clear view of the man's face.

"Hey Brows look out!" Naruto said seeing the man almost hit a large tree

"Hahahaha! No need to worry kid I'm a jonin I know whe – "BAM! The green beast hit his head against the bark of a large tree making him fall. The young Uchiha's sweat drop only increased watching an adult fall like that.

"Hey Brows? You ok?" Said Naruto poking him with a stick

The man rolled over and jumped up landing on his feet with a bright smile before laughing

"YOSH! Guess I'm starting over" He said to himself trying to ignore the white haired boy who still kept poking him "Ok enough of that!" yanking the stick and throwing it into space

"Brow-san why are you doing laps on your hands?" Naruto questioned

"Well its training! I have to constantly keep in shape so I don't fall behind my eternal rival!" said the man with enthusiastically "And what are you doing out here..?"

"Naruto, and you are?" the boy replied

"Call me Might Guy! Konoha's beautiful green beast! Naruto-kun are you training as well?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm trying to reach 100 laps by the end of the week to improve my taijutsu"

"Really? An admirable goal young Naruto-kun! How many have you finished so far?"

"Well since today is Tuesday than…19"

"19?! I'm sure you could do better. I know a boy about maybe a year older than you whose youth is burning brightly! Have tries for 500 laps every day!" Guy yelled

"Isn't 500 a bit…extreme?" the boy cringed just thinking about it

"HA! Not if your flames of youth burn brightly! With enough hard work 500 doesn't even count as a work out!" Guy said clenching his fists with burning eyes "When I was you age I trained every day, at first I could barely make it to 300 but after some time I passed 500, it's all about guts kid!"

Naruto looked at the man with a little respect now other than an idiot in the green jump suit who crashed into a tree. " _500 at my age? This Brow-san must be a beast!"_

"So Naruto-kun care to join me on my afternoon jog?" the man offered

"Eh? Am I going to walk on my hands as well?" Naruto questioned with a blue face

"HAHA! It's quite alright Naruto-kun just try to keep up with me, that should be more than enough" He said flipping over and landing on his hands "YOSH Let's go!" he said leaving Naruto in the dust

"OI Brow-san! Wait up" Naruto yelled tailing behind him

 **000**

"*pant* you're a *pant* you're not human!" Naruto said laying on his back panting hard

After the 7th to 8th round Naruto was already breathing hard but Guy kept on pushing till the young boy did 10 laps without stopping

"How *pant* could anyone run 500 laps around *pant* Konoha!" Naruto asked himself out loud

"500 laps around Konoha?"

"Yeah you said you could do 500 laps around konoha at my age" said the boy

"What? Don't be ridiculous kid I never said 500 around Konoha at your age, I meant 500 laps around the field at the academy" Guy cleared up

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed

"BAHAHAHA! You're hilarious Naruto-kun Konoha is a huge village even for me around 200 is enough" Guy stated with a laugh

Naruto closed his eyes " _I hate this guy, but still anything more than a 100 in 1 day is superhuman"_ He thought

"Get up Naruto-kun we're still outside the village walls you can walk it off on the way inside" he said still on his arms.

Naruto just groaned and lifted his sore body up to follow after Guy. "Do you do this every afternoon Brow-san?"

"Yes! It's never good to waste your youth just sitting around, as long as you're young you should make the most of it!" Pumping his fist in the air

Naruto just smiled " _He may seem odd but his pretty cool"_ He thought as they made their way back to Konoha

 **000**

The next few weeks Naruto met up with Guy every afternoon for their evening rounds and as the days passed he noticed a big difference in his stamina. For those afternoons where he couldn't keep up with the green beast he just went through different exercises trying to push his limits and make it passed 250 push up, sit ups, and other exercises. At noon he only worked on endurance and speed while during the class hours he would practise his genjutsu and ninjutsus.

Right now Naruto was lagging behind Guy as he circled Konoha with only four fingers, the man was shouting his victory cry every few metres which was starting to drive the young Uchiha insane

"Brow-san do you have to scream like that every time?"

"Of course I do Naruto-kun! I just bested my youthful rival in a game of rock, paper, scissors!" The Jonnin said enthusiastically "I have to keep training if I want to stay on top!"

Naruto's eye twitched "What does a game of chance have to do with training?"

"Oh Naruto-kun it has everything to do with it, my eternal rival can see and read the slightest hand movements, with him and me it's always 70% skill and 30% luck!"

Naruto looked at Guy questioningly "He must be really skilled? Who is this eternal rival you always go on about?"

"His name is Kakashi Hatake one of Konoha's most elit Jonin" He told the boy

"You don't mean Sharingan no Kakashi do you?" Naruto questioned

Guy nodded "Indeed I do, but even without the sharingan he is still a sharp observer, how does someone so young know his Bingo book name?" Guy said puzzled. It wasn't every day that you would meet a child in Konoha who knew the name Shaingan no Kakashi, the name itself was rarely spoken of inside the walls, because every adult already knew.

"Him and my clan elder have issues, my mom told me about him once when she worked with him. Said his a talented, troublesome, pervert" Naruto told the Jonnin

"Your mom's an Anbu?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm out here training with you every afternoon. She's away a lot" he said sadly

"You should be proud Naruto-kun" Guy said cheerfully

"I guess"

They both ran in silence for several minutes, so Guy decided to break it before it turned awkward

"So Naruto-kun why does your clan have issues with Kakashi?" the green beast asked

"Oh umm…something about his sharingan, said it was their property and that Orb…" He thought hard trying to remember the name

"Obito" Guy answered

"Yeah him, they said he had no right to gift the sharingan to someone outside the clan"

"Wait you're an Uchiha?" Guy questioned half shocked

"Oh yeah did I not mention that?" Naruto said scratching his head "I don't really look it do I? The blue eyes and white hair kind of throws people off"

"Well it's interesting who's you mom?"

"Naori Uchiha" Naruto responded

"Oh you're Naori-senpai's son?" Guy said fully shocked "She never mentioned having a son? Your mom used to accompany my squad on missions from time to time. Her genjutsu skills are some of the best in the world"

"Really? The world?" Naruto said showing interest "Is she really that famous?"

"Yes she is, I watched her once capture 3 enemy shinobi with just a millisecond of a glance. Her ninjutsu is flawless as well, I once spared with her but I was hopelessly out matched for her genjutsu, lasted 7 minutes" he said proudly

"How did you last so long against her, if her genjutsu was that amazing?" Naruto questioned

"Oh I use a skill where I watch the legs and predict what's next without looking into his eyes" He smiled widely "I watch the movement of the legs and react accordingly" he explained

"Sounds really useful" Naruto said while nodding his head "You think you could teach me the basics?" he asked

"I don't see why not, but for an Uchiha it would be a useless skill, being that your sharingan could see 5 moves into the future" He told the boy

"Huh well I'd still like to learn, who knows maybe it'll give me an edge when I face off against other Uchiha" Naruto replied

"Smart thinking Naruto-kun"

 **000**

The two continued on till the moon light fell over their great village, making their way back to the large front gate they saw Naori waiting for them, Naruto ran forward and hugged his mom.

"Awww Naru-chan you missed me?" She cooed Naruto only backed away and stood next to Gai blushing faintly

"No…maybe. How'd you know where I was" He said looking away

"Well it helps that the gate guards know you've spending time with Gai in the afternoon, he always does noon workouts so it was easy"

Gai laughed at their interaction "HAHAHA! YOSH! It's good to see you again Naori-senpai!" He greeted

"Likewise Gai-san, I didn't know Naru-chan knew adults outside the clan" She said looking at them both

"Oh we just met several weeks back when you left, Naruto-kun here was training and we happen to bump into each other. His flames of youth have only been growing ever since!"

"Oh that's good to hear, he barely pushes himself when training, once he hits a brick wall he lazes around for days till he figures it out. Thanks for watching him Gai-san" She bowed

"Nonsense it was fun! Naruto-kun himself just asked me to teach him some basic countering taijutsu." He said turning to Naruto "Tomorrow afternoon we'll go through them for an hour every day, I can't spend any more time than that." Gai explained

"An hours more than enough time Brow-san, I mean Brow-sensei" Said Naruto nodding to himself

"You should show him more respect, Gai here is Konoha's best taijutsu master no one can beat him when it's down to pure skill" Naori said thinking back to when they first spared "Even I wouldn't fight him straight up"

"It's fine Naori-san, anyway I must go remember Naruto-kun tomorrow" he said disappearing in a burst of speed.

"So what made you want to learn taijutsu from Gai?" Naori asked her son as they both walked back

"Oh I heard he could hold his own against Sharingan no Kakashi, and he told me about you. You never said you were a famous ninja?" He asked

"Well you never asked, besides it doesn't matter the only name you need to know is 'mom'. Come on let's get back home I ordered take out raman"

"Race ya?"

"You're 100 years too early to challenge me" She said smugly

"Hmp" was the only sound she heard as her Naruto disappeared above the roof tops

"He's gotten faster" She smirked before disappearing as well

 **Apologies for mixing up the Maito Gai and Might Guy spelling…Too lazy to fix**

 **Had to keep this Chapter short, However the next chapter is the Massacre and I'm still brainstorming how it should be done. It'll be up next week.**


End file.
